<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartless by bisexualxdisasterxwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106864">Heartless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualxdisasterxwriting/pseuds/bisexualxdisasterxwriting'>bisexualxdisasterxwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualxdisasterxwriting/pseuds/bisexualxdisasterxwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Jake English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heartless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>A Prince of Heart</em></strong>. That's what you, Dirk Strider, once was. Now? Now you were a prince of <em>nothingness</em>. You were heartless to say the least. Funny, how everyone used to say how much of a selfish, heartless douche you were. Maybe they were right <em>all along</em>. Your lover had <em><strong>left</strong></em> you, taking your hope with him. Your friends, Roxy Lalonde and Jane Crocker, had left an empty void in your heart, as you wander around in the dream bubbles, ever since you took your own life. You hoped maybe you could find your old best friend and ex boyfriend, Jake English. You did. He didn't believe <em>anything</em> you said, no matter how much you told him he meant to you, how you told him your heart had been <em>empty</em> since he left. How much you were sorry for being a terrible boyfriend. Though he wouldn't listen. He didnt give a single fuck, and wanted nothing to do with you. That's when you see a familiar short haired, blue eyed girl walk up to him and kiss his cheek. <em>Jane</em>. You feel hot tears trickle down your pale cheeks, your face remaining emotionless. You feel your heart <em><strong>shatter</strong></em> into a million pieces over and over again, the breakup replaying in your fucked up head, <em>slapping him</em>, telling him he was making a mistake. But maybe it was never meant to be. Maybe he had been playing with your small heart all along.</p><p>Maybe Jake English was the one that was <strong>heartless</strong>, <em>not</em> you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>